I Saw It On Your Keyboard
by Wings of a Broken Butterfly
Summary: Kyo meets his long lost sister, who's determined to break the Sohma's curse, at all costs. However, she has no way of knowing just how many lives she'll save in the process. Pairings: YukiOC KyoTohru HaruRin and a few more...
1. Light Sleeper

**Hello! Welcome to my first fan fiction! This is one of my favorites. I have many of them locked away in my head, I've just never taken the time to put them down on paper. So, just sit back, and enjoy! **

**I couldn't think of a better way to start a story than with a Hawthorne Heights song! Or, part of one rather. It's actually just the first verse of "Light Sleeper". Once again, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction for it, now would I?**

* * *

**Sleep, sleep little darling  
I'm not trying to wear you out  
I'm not trying to drag you down**

_"Mommy, I'm scared. Brother hurt another person today!" a yound child screamed. _

_"It's ok, Mommy is here for you. No one can hurt you now," the child's mother said, wrapping her arms protectivley around the little girl._

**When you fall asleep tonight  
They'll be waiting for you...**

_The little girl breathed deeply. She was safe now. But she felt the grip around her tiny chest tighten, constricting her._

_"Mommy, you're hurting me!" she screamed._

**When you try to close your eyes...  
They'll try not to hate you**

_The face that looked down upon her didn't belong to her mother. What stared at her was the twisted, angry face of her father._

_"Mommy isn't here anymore," he said, grinning, "she can't save you know._

**Sleep, sleep the night away  
Act like nothings wrong...**

_Tears billowed from the child's eyes. This only broadened the grin of the monster that stood before her. He laughed maniacally, bringing an object out from behind his back. The child gasped when she saw what it was. A knife. Moonlight glinted off the object, adding more terror to the situation._

_The child turned away to try and run, but she was too late. She felt a searing pain, and saw the knife being slowly dug down the surface of her back. She screamed as loudly as she could, but it was no use._

**You know we're going down.**

Haruwa Sohma awoke suddenly from her deep slumber. Beside her, a small alarm clock buzzed obnoxiously, beckoning her to hit the snooze button, as she did every day. The sound it made was horrendous, and always drove her insane. Out of animosity, she ripped the clock off the stand, taking the electrical socket with it. Summoning all her strength, she threw it across her spacious bedroom. The satisfactory sound of wood splitting, and glass shattering quickly followed.

Realizing what she had just done, Haruwa jumped from her king size bed, and jogged over to her French style window, which was now in a million little pieces strewn about her carpet. The venetian blind that blocked the window from allowing light to travel through was also damaged. A small hole showed where the clock had pierced it. On the other side of the window, she could hear voices. Being cautious to not step on any glass, Haruwa made her way over to the double doors that led to her private balcony.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, she walked over to the small, black banister that incased the large veranda. The smooth, polished surface of the wood flooring felt cold under her bare feet. She could clearly see the neighbors at the end of the street gathering around Suki, a girl Haruwa very much detested.

"What happened?!?!" Suki's mom asked frantically, inspecting her daughter's head carefully.

"I...I'm not sure!," Suki began, her voice trembling with a mixture of fear and pain, "I just walked out to get the newspaper, and something hit my head!" Another neighbor, Mr. Hikari, walked over to the group. He was still in his bathrobe, and clearly hadn't shaven yet.

"I'll tell you what happened! This here alarm clock is what hit your daughter!" he said convincingly. To prove his statement, he held up a ruptured pile of plastic and wires. "Well that's ridiculous!" Suki's mom shouted, "Alarm clocks just don't fall from the sky!" At this, Haruwa giggled. _Little do you know..._ Haruwa decided to move out of view, in case someone just so happened to look in her direction.

When she returned inside, she strode over to a small cedar cabinet that sat beside her dresser. She unhooked a small latch, and the small door creaked in protest as it opened, revealing at least a dozen alarm clocks, all identical to the one that had met it's tragic death just moments before. Haruwa walked back to her night stand, and remembered that the electrical socket had also decided to join the clock on it's trip out the window. Tossing the timepiece aside, she walked over to her closet.

A large mass of clothes greeted her. She shuffled to the very end of the closet, where she kept her school uniforms. She found them quickly, and was changed into them in no time. Haruwa hated the uniform. For one thing, the red, plaid skirt looked way too short on her, due to her long, muscular legs. The plain white top was too big for her small torso, and hung over the skirt, hiding 75 of it. She then turned her attention to her small vanity. She plopped down on the cushioned chair, and inspected her hair. It was still a bit damp from when she took her shower the night before. Disreguarding this fact, she started to brush it out anyway. Haruwa loved her hair. It was thick, and was a beautiful copper color, which turned intensley red in the sun. It extended all the way down to her ankle, and her bangs swooped over one of her big, golden eyes, concealing it perfectly.

Haruwa stretched, and realized that she was hungry. Actually, she was always hungry. She ate constantly sometimes, yet still kept her slim figure. She ran out her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She reached the living room, where Hatori sat reading the daily paper. That's when Haruwa remembered the state of her window. Slowing her pace, she walked in front of him, looking as innocent as possible. He must have sensed her, because he looked up from his reading a second later.

"Well, it's good to see you're awake," he said in his unual monotone voice. Haruwa decided to get right to the point. "The window in my room was broken in some kind of freak accident that I sadly didn't get to witness," she said much too quickly. Not waiting for a reply, she ran as fast as she could into the kitchen, where her books and backpack sat. She scooped them up, and raced over to the door that lead to the courtyard. She didn't stop running until she reached Hatsuharu Sohma, who had been waiting for her by the edge of the vast terrace.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hatori sighed to himself. It was the third time this week that Haruwa had broken something.

* * *

**Tee hee, I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my fantastical story! I'll try and update as soon as possible...for now, just review please!!! **

**Oooooh, I should add a copyright thingy!**

**Copyright © 2007. **

**Remember, if you copy my work, you answer to a group of rabid ninjas, and an angry sibling who's getting out of prison in 2 years!**


	2. The Impenetrable Bond of Friendship

**Ahh, time for chapter 2...  
**

**I'm not really all that fond of that chapter. I had to put it in to give some background information though...**

**Just so you know, I'm making Haru the same age as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. You'll see why in later chapters...**

**Also, sorry that it took so long to update! I planned on posting this chapter yesterday, but I was really busy. There was literally a riot at our school because of one of our teachers, and it was totally insane! So by the time I got home, I was dead tired. I took a little nap, and woke up at 10:45pm. But, I managed to find time today to update...so sorry for the delay:)**

**Yay! I have reviewers!!! **

**Heartagramboy- Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'll try and update as much as possible:) Also, when I can, I'm going to read/review your fanfics!!!**

**Sadie- Tee hee, Haruwa sounds a lot like all of us in our little group. :D I'm putting all of us in the story later on also. And Grease is an awesome movie!!! I was in that play once...**

**Year Of The Cat 678- Aww, thankies! I like it when my stories are complimented :) I also look forward to reading some of your fanfics!Kyo San 0.07- Muahahahaha, stories filled with cuteness are my specialty! ;D I shall also read your fanfics as well! **

**Mariame- Haru is her best friend...this chapter should explain a little bit about them. Do you have any stories on here? If you do, I'll definatley read them!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!!! You guys are totally awesome!!!**

**

* * *

**

Haru was startled as he saw Haruwa running towards him at full throttle. It could only mean one thing: she'd broken something else in her house. A moment later, she was standing beside him, laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously. Haruwa attempted to speak, but burst out in more laughter. Haru sighed, and rolled his eyes a little bit. At that, Haruwa breathed in deeply, and began telling him the tale of the alarm clock. Haru shook his head when she was finished. "Well then, I guess you beat your old record, the last one you threw out the window only made it to the Riy's front yard," he said jokingly. They both shared a small laugh, then began walking their daily route to school.

Whenever Haru was around Haruwa, he always felt more relaxed. Ever since they were tiny tots, they had been inseperable. They were so similar. People always said it was because, in the zodiac, the ox and the horse were close friends. They both ate from the same pasture, and ran in the same field. **(Yes, that's right, Haruwa is posessed by the horse! I know what you must be thinking about how that's possible, since Rin is posessed by the horse...well, the reasoning behind this will be explained in another chapter!!! Until then, just go along with it :D)** Together, they were the dynamic duo, Haru and Hari. That's why Haru was crushed when Haruwa moved in with the family doctor, Hatori. As a child, he used to think that Hatori was an evil doctor that would one day supress Haruwa's memories, and cause her to forget about him. He was overwhelmed with joy when he found out that Haruwa practically still lived at the Sohma mansion. Hatori was always busy, so little Hari was always sent there to be babysat.

'What are you thinking about?" Haruwa inquired, distracting Haru from his thoughts. "I'm just wondering why you're so short," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I just seem short to you because you're so freakishly tall!" she said stubbornly. They both laughed a little. "So, what are you really thinking about?" she prodded. Haru couldn't answer her. He'd really been thinking about her brother, Kyo. She hadn't seen him since their mom died, around 7 years ago. Yet, since before New Year's, Haru had known his whereabouts. He swore to Hatori that he would never tell, though. Haru felt worse, because, at that very moment, he was pondering how he could somehow meet him again, and defeat him in a battle.

"I was...trying to figure out which school Yuki went too," Haru bluffed. He then realized this was a good thing. Yuki went to the same school as Kyo. If Haruwa told him where Yuki went to school, Haru could find a way to ambush Kyo when he least expected it. It was fool proof! "Hmm...last time I checked...he went to Kaibara High School, he's a sophmore there, just like us," she said, then gave him a suspiscious look. "Why, you aren't planning on stalking him or something, are you?" she asked cautiously. "For your information, I haven't stalked him since...that night!" he retorted. Haruwa giggled a little. "What?!?! It was Mardi Gras, and I was out of beads!" he said defensivley. This made her laugh even harder.

The two of them soon reached their destination, their small High School. Haruwa ran off to join some of her friends, leaving Haru alone momentarily. _I'll be paying Kyo a little visit today..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is pretty boring...to me anyways. I'm going to put the 3rd up asap to make up for it though...Hopefully, you all aren't bored to death! Please review, and have faith in the next chapter!**

**Copyright © 2007**

**Remember, if you copy my work, you'll answer to the evil satanic bunny that lives in my closet!**


End file.
